THIS INVENTION relates to water treatment. More particularly, it relates to a method suitable for, but not restricted to, the removal of fluoride ions in water arising from the production of aluminium from bauxite by a process wherein bauxite is reacted with hydrofluoric acid to produce aluminium fluoride, followed by the reduction of the aluminium fluoride to obtain aluminium metal.